Wat is er gebeurd?
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Sucesos muy victorianos están sucediendo en Fairy Tail. / –Un elefante, se balanceaba sobre un árbol revolcado y como veían que se venía fueron a llevarlo enroscadoooo. [Conjunto de Drabbles sin sentido, huehuehuehue:vv Si quieren perder su tiempo, este es el fanfic indicado xD] / Los drabbles no son de un personaje en especifico.
1. Lo que ocurrió en realidad

Nuevo fanfic'cito de parodiita (? espero que les guste cc:

**Pequeños Drabbles  
****.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece  
****.**

**.**  
**Drabble I:** Lo que ocurrió en realidad

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el gremio. Excepto por una cosa: Estaba demasiado tranquilo, DEMASIADO.

–Chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?

–Ah, Luce ¡Estabamos por jugar con el globo que nos dio Mira! –Grito saltando muy animado Natsu.

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo jugar?

–NO –Contesto Happy.

– ¿P-Por qué? ¿Gray? –Pregunto nerviosa.

–NO.

– ¿Mira-san?

–NO.

– ¿¡Pero qué caraj-!? ¿Wendy?

–NO.

– ¿Natsu?

–Yume wo ote mayoi konda, kokoro no mori no oku~ Kagami yori, sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile~ Koboreta namida wa ~Don't cry~ kindemo kindemo nakute, ari fureta namida ~All from my eyes~ kinari mo kisukanai, ¡MASAYUME CHASING, CHASIIING!–Siguió cantando –o gritando- ignorando la pregunta de su compañera.

– ¡Si Natsu-san puede cantar entonces yo también! –Grito Sting entrando por la ventana – ¡TSUNAIDA TAMASHI HIBI KIGA YUME WO SASUNARA~!

– ¿¡Y ESTÉ QUE HACE ACÁ!? –La rubia puso una mano en su pecho asustada.

– ¿Ah sí? –Pregunto Gajeel desafiante al pelirosado.

–Sí.

– ¿AH SÍ?

–SI.

– ¡¿AHHH SÍÍÍ?!

– ¡SÍÍÍ!

– ¿¡AAAAHHH SÍÍÍ?!

– ¿¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ?!

– ¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ?!

– ¡¿SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ?!

Antes de que Gajeel sigan gritando, Lucy tomo aire y dijo la palabra mágica:

– ¿Palabra mágica?

Si…

– ¿_Abrete sésamo_?

Neh, no creo.

– ¿Gajeel súbete al escenario?

No.

– ¿Hay metal en la jaula?

No, pero serviría para secuestrarlo.

– ¿Gajeeel, Gajeeel, pequeño Gajeeel, –empieza a silbar como si fuera un perro –Gajeelcitoooo?

¡Casi! Cerca pero no.

–Ah…

Después de que Lucy hablé con la escritora como en una hora, al final, le dio una simple pista.

– ¿Me puedes dar una pista? Daleee, no seas malvada, tú sabes que quieres~.

Está bien: Hiro Mashima. Manga. Capítulo 396. Levy. Gajeel.

– ¡AAAAHH! Ya, ya, ya entiendo –Sonrió maliciosa y se dio vuelta para ver el escenario… –Te doy 10 pesos para ver este escenario, de personas desafinadas, el gremio destrozando, comida por todos lados, y me estoy arriesgando. El oído porque lo que cantan lo rompe –Suspiró cansada.

– ¡WIIITSII, WIIITSIII ARAÑAAA, SUBIÓ EN LA TELARAÑAAAA, VINOOOO LA LLUVIA Y SE LA LLEVOOOOOOO! –Mientras tanto, Cana y Mirajane, pasada de… ¿Copas? Estaban cantando una canción armoniosa – ¡Y YO LE DIGO PEPEE VENÍÍ, Y EL SALTAAA SALTAAA, PEPE PARA, Y ÉL SALTAAA SALTAAA, TE VAS A MAREAAAR, TE VAS A MA-! –Iban a seguir cantando, pero las dos vomitaron al mismo tiempo.

–Un elefante, se balanceaba sobre un árbol revolcado y como veían que se venía fueron a llevarlo enroscadoooo.

–L-Lisanna… ¿Tú también tomaste? –Pregunto nerviosa Lucy.

– Hic c-claro que no hermanaaaa hic hic Miraa-neecita hic hic –Se apoyó en el hombro de la rubia y empezó a tocar sus pechos – ¿Desde hic cuando la tienes hic tan grande hic hic Mira-nee? Jajaaajaaajuaaajuaaajuaaa

–La típica risa de foca ahogándose Lu-chan~ hic hic.

–Levy…chan –Hizo poker face al ver que ella había tomado.

Entonces, para buscar algo de esperanza, vio para el otro lado y…

–TEEE QUIEROOOO YOOOO, Y TÚÚÚ A MIII, SOMOSSS UNA FAMILIAAAA FELIZZZZ, COOON hic hic UN FUERTEEE ABRAZOOO Y UN BEEEEZZHOOASDJKSA TE DIRRÉÉÉ DASHU JUAJAJA –Erza y Jellal estaban cantando abrazados.

–… Ya… La palabra mágica nos servirá de nada…

Exacto, lo siento.

–No importa… Si me disculpas… –Se retiro amablemente, trajo a los chicos del juego de Corazón de Melón y…

–No pasarán está esquina, aquí mandan las divinas, porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad –Apareció… hermosamente Alexy cantando.

–JAAAA JAAAAA JAAAA –Empezó a reírse Levy.

–¡HOAAA! –Gritó Lucy borracha –LA LA LA LOS TELETUBIS LA LA LA

Y así fue como todo el mundo fue al gremio de Fairy Tail, cosa que tuvo que ver una libreta con el titulo. Por cierto...

–Sucesos muy victorianos están sucediendo en un lugar que no conozco, en donde viven personas que no conozco... Pero vieron mi libreta volar, así que está bien –Dijo un serio... Victorianito narrando en las noticias.

–Exacto, exacto Lysandro mio -Sucrette estaba rodeada de un aura deprimida al ver que tenía que irse tan lejos para recoger la libreta.

–Tabla.

–... Puto Castiel.

**~Fin…¿?~**

Como verán, son puras estupideces xDD Es que estaba aburrida, sin internet y buaano, vino esto huehuehuehue:vv

•La canción que Natsu cantaba es el opening 1 de Fairy Tail (2014)

•La canción que Sting cantaba es el opening 1 de Soul Eater c:

Lo que yo hablaba sobre el cap 396… No lo digo, porque seguro que hay algunos que no leen el manga xD Aunque alguien le habrá hecho spoiler:'0

GALEEE GLORIOSO, HERMOSO GALEEEE

Perdón por gastarle su tiempo en esto xD Por cierto, Lysandro, Sucrette y Castiel (Incluyendo a Alexy) son personajes del juego Amour Sucré o en español: Corazón de Melón cc: Bueno, creo que es todo~ 7u7

PD: La broma será en todo, esto incluye el titulo y será MUY random, así que no esperen mucho de mi YuY xD

Nos leemos luego c:

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	2. Hamlet

**¡S**egundo Drabble csm! :'00 **F**inalmente lo continué YuY **T**ardé mucho porque no tengo computadora **–Why** destino? **W**HYYY?;n;- y si tengo la netbook de mi hermano la uso para leer fanfics, mangas, buscar información para unos trabajos o ver un poco de anime c''**: C**reo que eso es **T**ouo **–OhyeahbeibiTouoEstaEnMiCasaYAomineTambiéh**(?-

* * *

**Conjunto de Drabble's**

* * *

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece  
**

* * *

**Drabble II: Hamlet**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo –Sí… claro, tranquilo- en el mundo, pero…

Una simple oración-palabra-idiota-que-medio-mundo-cree-no-sé-por-que cambio todo.

–El fin del mundo se acerca, lalala –Mencionó Erza tarareando la canción de Frozen mientras comenzaba a comer su amado pastel.

Todos quedaron pálidos…

–Holi.

– ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí, Sting? –Lucy hizo una cara de póker al hablar. Sting, iba a responder la pregunta y comenzó a abrir su boca, pero antes de eso la rubia le interrumpió. –No gracias, no quiero saber la respuesta.

–Yo le creo. –Hablo Jellal apareciendo Jellalmente. –Creo yo, que comenzará el fin del mundo por un Anima paralelo…

– ¿Animal? –Pregunto Rogue con unos anteojos que le hacen ver su swag. –Por cierto, ¿Quieres ver mi swag? ¿LO QUIERES? –El pelinegro acercó su cara para verlo más de cerca.

–No gra…

Antes de terminar la frase Jellal empezó a acariciar su barbilla con la mano, haciendo una pose bien victoriana –de pensamiento– entrecerrando sus ojos.

–A menos que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, algo lo aplasto por completo. O mejor dicho ALGUIEN.

– ¿Y yo que hago aquí? –Pregunto Mystogan horrorizado. –Por un momento estaba hablando con Erza en una cena y en otra estoy aquí, ¿Pero qué…? –Se quedó en silencio observando los anteojos de Rogue. Saco unos anteojos de su bosillo-invisible-que-nadie-sabe-de-donde-salió y se los puso. –SWAG, ¿SWAG, verdad? ¿Verdad persona que no conozco que es emo?

–Ignoraré lo de emo. Pero, si, tiene mucho SWAG. Demasiado SWAG. –Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por un momento. – ¿Y si en realidad estos lentes son de otra galaxia?

Después de horas, horas, horas, horas, horas, horas, horas, horas y horas, horas, horas, horas, horas.

–Oye, creo que la escritora se trabó. –Comento Mirajane susurrándole en el oído a Laxus.

Horas, horas, horas, horas, horas, horas.

–Sí, espera que le pego. –Horas, horas, horas, horas. Hasta que finalmente Laxus le pegó a la escritora. –Listo, todo solucionado. –Dijo, satisfecho de poder resolverlo.

–De todas maneras… Yo tengo un tallarín, un tallarín, que se mueve por aquí, que se mueve por allá, todo revoloteado con un poco de aceite, con un poco de sal, y te lo comes tú. –Empezó a cantar y bailaba la canción al mismo tiempo.

–Dime, Mira-nee. –Le llamó la otra albina menor.

Mirajane dejo de bailar y le prestó atención a su querida hermana menor.

– ¿Hmm?

– ¿Qué te fumaste, Mira-nee? –Pregunto con cara de póker, a eso, Mira sonrió y le contestó cantando.

–Un tallarín, un tallarín…

Siguió cantando, y entonces Lisanna la miró horrorizada.

– ¡¿TE FUMASTE UN TALLARÍN?! –Grito a los cuatro vientos.

– ¿Alguien dijo tallarín? –Pregunto el Redfox, apareciendo de la nada.

–Yo. –Respondió todavía con su cara de KHÉ-carajos-estás-mirando.

– ¿Y quién se lo fumo? –Hizo una cara confundida, y los demás también prestaron atención.

–Mira-nee. –Dejo de estar en estado de shock y comenzó a lagrimear. –Nunca pensé que se iría al lado oscuro. Digo, que a Juvia le guste el Yaoi y esté en el lado oscuro no me molesta, pero… ¿Mira-nee? ¿¡Ella!? –Gritó dramáticamente poniendo su mano en la frente de ella.

Apareció un escenario de la nada. Al segundo apareció Nezumi y Shion con dos cráneos que estaban vestidos con una cabellera de su respectivo color.

–Ser o no ser homo, esa es la verdadera cuestión. –Dijeron al unísono, mientras todos empezaban a aplaudir y a chiflar fuertemente.

– ¡Ese es mi Shion! –Exclamó Karan con lágrimas en los ojos, orgullosa de su hijo.

– ¿Cómo apareció todo esto…? –Pregunto con cara de póker face.

– ¿A quién le interesa Lu-chan? ¡Actúan genial! Míralos, ¡Parece que de verdad se van a besar!

Apareció en medio de ellas un ratón habladora de Nezumi. –Si… Actuar… Si… Ahora, denme dinero pa' el queso.

– ¡Kyaaa! –Grito Lucy. Pero después volvió a su estado normal. – … ¿Por qué me sorprendo? –Hizo una cara de póker y le dio dinero.

–Juvia piensa que tienes razón, Rival de Amor, ¡Después de todo Juvia y los demás están en un anime!

Lucy ignoró sobre lo de Rival de Amor y le respondió: – ¡Tienes razón, Juvia! A la mierda todo.

Seguido de eso, todos se fueron de parranda, Nezumi y Shion no tienen nada de heterosexualidad como siempre, la chica que quiere el esperma de Shion sigue como idiota queriendo esperma, ¡Y todos vivieron con resaca por siempre!

–F-Fin… –Dijo Jellal, vomitando en su lavamanos.

* * *

**Fin, otro fin.**

* * *

**G**racias por los review's a:** Otaku12FT – Miau – Amelia Kurokawa – LonelyDragon883 – Vanilla-Chi – Th Jamh (Yo** tambiéh te jamoh', qamors **7u7).**

**E**n el próximo capítulo contestaré review's, porque ahora no tengo tiempo y me tengo que ir :ccc

* * *

**E**spero que les haya gustado :v

**S**hion, **N**ezumi, **K**aran y 'la chica que quiere esperma' son de** No.6 **:vv **Así que…**

**Sháh. N**os leemos en el próximo episodio de…

**¡L**a **R**osa de **G**uadalupe! **A**h no, espera, no era así. **Q**uise decir, **Wat is er Gebeurd?**!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
